residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Administrator's diary 2
Administrator's diary 2 (journal du directeur 2) est un document de ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2''. Il peut être lu dans le scénario Flashback. C'est l'un des documents requis pour débloquer la fin « A Glimpse of the Truth. » Emplacement Le document se trouve dans l'hôpital abandonné, plus exactement, dans le bâtiment auxiliaire (sous-sol). Il faut avoir vaincu la plante au préalable. Description Un extrait du journal de Al Lester, le tueur psychopathe masqué, qui fut jadis le directeur de l'hôpital. Transcription Français= Depuis qu'on lui a donné des "gâteries", sa croissance est incroyable. Elle a déjà consommé tout le bâtiment et son appétit ne cesse de grandir. Encore trois aujourd'hui. De jeunes campeurs. Ces petits crétins arrogants pensent que tout leur est dû. Saletés d'ados pourris gâtés. De nos jours, ils sont tous pareils. Ils disaient s'être perdus. Je leur ai proposé de les guider. Je les ai menés sur le bon chemin. C'était peut-être la première fois de leur vie qu'ils se rendaient utiles. Encore un dans la journée et un autre ce soir. L'un de ces salopards était armé. Il m'a tiré deux fois dessus avant que je l'élimine. Mais je n'ai rien senti. Je ne ressens plus ni le froid ni le chaud ni la faim. Je ne suis peut-être plus humain. Et alors ? Ce qui m'aide à protéger Dorothy ne peut pas être mauvais. Pas de "visiteurs" aujourd'hui. J'aimerais vraiment t'entendre rire à nouveau... Dorothy, Dorothy, Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Où as-tu mal, ma douce ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. |-| Anglais= Since she's gotten her vines around that "treat", her growth has been incredible. She's already consumed nearly the entire building and her appetite is only growing. Three more today. Campers. Young, practically kids. The arrogant pricks think the world owes them a favor, spoiled rotten bastards that they are. Kids today are all like that. They said they were lost. I offered to guide them. I took them down the right path. Perhaps the only time they've done anything right in their miserable lives. One more during the day, and another this evening. One of the bastards had a shotgun and got off a couple of good blasts before I took him down. Didn't hurt a bit, though. Hell, I don't even feel cold or heat any longer. I don't even get hungry. Perhaps I'm not even human anymore. Well, what's wrong with that? Anything that helps me protect Dorothy can't be all bad. No new "visitors' today. I sure would like to hear you laugh again... Dorothy. Dorothy. why are you crying? Where does it hurt, baby? Don't worry, I'm here with you. |-| Japonais= 彼女に「獲物」を与えるようになってから、ずいぶんと成長が早くなった。 今ではもう、建物全体を覆っている。食欲は増すばかりだ…。 今日は3人。キャンプ帰りの若者たちだった。横柄で尊大、自分たちが世界で一番可能性に満ちていると根拠もなしに思い込んでいる輩たちだ。 道がわからないというので、案内してやった。 彼らにとってふさわしい、本当に正しい道に。 昼に1人、夕暮れにまた一人。 2人目はショットガンを持っており、数発反撃を受けた。 しかし、まったく痛みはない。 そういえばここに来てから、暑さも寒さも、食欲も感じない。 もはや私は、人間ではないのだろう。だがそれがどうした？ ドロシーを守るには、むしろ好都合じゃないか。 今日は収穫なし。 もっと、おまえの喜ぶ声が聞きたい。 ドロシー、 ドロシー、 なぜ泣くんだ。 どこか痛むのか？ 私がついている。 し　んぱいは要らない。 Galerie Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-48-11-60.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-48-12-57.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-48-13-78.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-48-14-84.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-48-15-97.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-48-17-05.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-48-18-21.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-48-19-18.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Administrator's diary 2 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2